Fate
by maymayB
Summary: Love can emerge even in the most dire of times.


**Hi guys! I have a new fic for you. I'm planning on this only being at the most ten chapters long, since I have so much on my plate. I was watching The Sound of Music, and this idea popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out… I want you all to envision this as if they were in the World War II era. They are all human also.**

**Warnings: Some cursing, although probably not as much like any other fic of mine.**

**** SUPER DUPER AWESOME NEWS! Mallie_3 and I are starting up a video podcast (we are in the beginning stages of organizing it). It will probably be weekly and will discuss Bulma and Vegeta fanfiction and the fandom itself. We have a couple of authors, which are well known in our little fanfiction community, that will be joining us as well. It will broadcast live through youtube and will also record the episode for later viewing. I put the youtube channel link on my profile page. We also have started a B/V community on Google plus and would love for you all to join (the link is also on my profile page). I believe you need to have a google plus account, which is easy to do. It only take a few moments. Please search for me and add yourself (maymayb1983 gmail . com Both Mallie_3 and I will update you all on the community page as to when the episodes will start up. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM myself or Mallie_3. We do believe we will have at least something for you on Friday 03/08/2013. I hope to see you all there!**

Disclaimer: I own an obscene amount of Joker and Batman comics… I do not, however, own DBZ.

* * *

**Fate**

"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be."

-John Lennon

_**A History Lesson**_

Red Ribbon Army… just those three words sent people into a frightened frenzy. They had already taken over three countries in a matter of nine years. The unlucky countries that fell to them had little to no chance fending the powerful brigades off, which was probably why they were struck first... Those who were not sympathetic to their cause were immediately imprisoned and sent to camps where men, women and children worked to the bone, got little to no food and were tortured until death. Those who knelt and pledged their undying loyalty were showered with praise and were gifted their 'freedom' as long as they followed the rules and obeyed their new commander.

One man was responsible for this reign of terror. He came from a small country, worked his way to the top militarily, plotted and murdered his way to presidency and turned his relatively peaceful country into a dictatorship. He ruled for many years, using fear and murder to control his people. But of course, when one comes into power so easily, he became greedy. Why not just rule over one country when you can rule the world? So he set off, slowly but surely taking over the neighboring countries, building his army as he went, brainwashing the young and killing off all those who stood in his way or made an example of them.

This one man thought the world should be a certain way; live the way he wanted you to live, think what he wanted you to think and serve him with your life, no questions asked. His sole purpose was to cleanse the entire world of free thinkers... There was no free will in his eyes, only his will.

The tyrant had many names; Harbinger of Death, The Red Devil, Tyrant of Hell… Many people had different names for the man... But what he preferred himself to be called was Lord and Commander Gero.

* * *

_**Bulma**_

The girl was mischievous and passionate, she was a free spirit and a tad stubborn, but most of all, to know her was to love her. Bulma was a beauty, getting her striking looks from her mother and her lustrous long blue locks from her father. She was kind hearted and seemed to brighten the room with her presence.

She was the only daughter of Trunks and Leia Briefs. Her father was a scientist and her mother was a well-known singer who played at the most popular night clubs around the city in which they lived. Bulma inherited both smarts and musical traits from her parents, and even though she showed to have a promising future in the sciences, she didn't show much interest in it. She spent her days strumming one of her mother's old acoustic guitars, singing to nobody in particular, reading or gossiping with her group of friends about boys.

Up until she was sixteen, all seemed well, besides the turmoil in the surrounding countries that the Red Ribbon Army was causing. She, like any other teenager ignored the dangers, seeing as it wasn't particularly affecting her in anyway, besides the nightly dinner conversation she was subjected to listen to from her parents. Her country was safe from the threats of the Red Devil and his army, and although Bulma knew what the tyrant Gero was doing was very wrong and did feel for the men, women and children being killed or sent to the dreaded death camps, there was nothing she could do, and therefore didn't dwell on the horrid facts.

Bulma looked around at the drab room from where she was laying. The morning sun peeking through, shining lightly through the one small window of her sparsely furnished room, telling her she had maybe thirty more minutes before she had to get up for the day.

She shifted to her side, and stared at the once shiny silver locket that hung from the small lamp of her night stand. It was open, showing two small oval pictures of her parents on each side of the inside of the locket. They both were smiling brightly, and she could almost hear her mother's beautiful voice singing and her father mumbling under his breath about some sort of equation giving him trouble. Oh, how she missed them terribly.

It had been almost two years since she was separated from them. She was at the time only sixteen and, had she known this would have happened, she would have refused to visit her aunt… but she knew she was lucky she had gone, she still had her life, unlike her parents who she didn't know if they were alive or dead.

Now, she was eighteen, and living in a convent.

She had traveled across to the country's border, leaving the bustling city of Westingame and into the country side of Augustine a beautiful city in the country of Saiya. She made the three day journey every summer to visit her aunt for a month or so. It was something she did since she was a child, and it was something she looked forward to every summer vacation. Her aunt never married and never had children. So, for four weeks, Bulma would be spoiled rotten by her beloved and filthy rich aunt. They would take tea at the finest of tea houses almost every day, get dresses made just for her and would do just about anything Bulma wanted, sparing no expense on her only niece.

This past summer started off just like any other summer but then the unthinkable happened, changing the course of the young girls life. She once knew what her life would be like. Go off to college, meet a man with a good pedigree, marry and live life like any other well of girl was expected to. But life had other plans for her…

She remembered the day so vividly…

It was only her third day at her Aunts house. It was almost time for tea but Bulma couldn't find her Aunt anywhere. She searched the large house until she found her in the kitchen, on the phone whispering frantically to whoever was on the other line. Bulma noticed the crumpled salmon color paper she was gripping, and wandered when the telegram came, she hadn't heard the doorbell... Now a days, telegrams weren't something you wanted to get. They usually had some sort of horrible news, either someone had died, the enemy has taken a loved one into a death camp or some other horrid thing. Bulma quietly made her way to the kitchen table and sat down and worriedly looked at her aunt, who was still on the phone.

This was not normal behavior for her flitty aunt. She was so care free and rarely frowned or acted like she was now. Something must have happened... her thoughts went to her mother and father… but quickly dashed the dark thoughts out of her mind. Her father assured her that her home town was safe from invasion, their military was strong and if the Red Ribbon Army did happen to push through, they would have enough time to flee and make it out safely. Her father promised her and urged her to go to her Aunts and forget for a while about the possible threat. He had repeated himself many times, knowing she would not go if there was a possibility that something like that could happen.

Aunt Bulla's eyes darted to her niece, a look of pure anguish washing over her beautiful features as she looked upon Bulma, making her worried.

"Yes, yes I understand. Thank you." Bulla's voice quivered slightly and hung up the phone. She stuffed the crumpled piece of paper into the pocket of her dress and smoothed her short purple hair before turning all the way to face her niece.

"Aunt Bulla. What's going on? Is everything Ok?"

Her aunt walked over to her and grasped Bulma's hands into hers. "Bulma, love…" She looked around, giving Bulma the impression that she didn't want to look her in the eye. "A telegram came today." Her voice was shaky, but she found the courage to look the teenager in the eye. "Westingame has been taken over."

Bulma flinched, gasping at what she just heard. Westingame was her home. "No! No, Papa said that this wouldn't happen! Are Momma and Papa ok?"

Aunt Bulla stifled a sob and rubbed small circles with her thumbs onto Bulma's hands as she gripped them harder. "They have gone into hiding. Your father sent the telegram, he wants me to send you away, somewhere where you will be safe until he and your mother can come get you."

Bulma looked up at her beautiful aunt wide eyed. She knew her father vehemently hated the Red Ribbon Army. And, if asked, he would refuse to join them… which she was sure they would, once they found him. Her father was a great scientist, one that was highly coveted by the country's military. But, as the other countries that had been taken over by the Red Devil and his army found out, their military became his military. It was just a matter of wrangling them all up and making them swear allegiance. If you didn't, you were executed on the spot. But if Gero really wanted you, he would capture you and make you do his bidding…

Any other day, Bulma would agree with her father with refusing to help the Red Ribbon Army and the tyrant that led them. But now… now that her family was in danger, she wished that her father would agree to be a part of the army, just to spare his and her mothers lives.

She shook her head. The last thought made her feel horrible. Either way her father was doomed… that is, if he didn't get out of Westingame in time.

"Are they coming here to get me?"

"No. They think it would be best if they were separated from you, the further away you are from them, the better."

Bulma slouched in her chair, this was horrible. "Why can't I stay here with you Aunt Bulla?"

The older woman shook her head sadly. "It's just better this way, my love. Gero would most likely send someone here to either take you back and lure your father out of hiding or torture you because of your fathers actions against the Red Ribbon Army. Do you understand, child?"

She nodded her head. Yes, she had heard horrid things… if you were a person of interest in the eyes of the tyrant Gero and you fled and were successful in hiding, they would find your weakness and exploit them until you could take it no more and give yourself up.

…and she was her father and mothers weakness.

"I need you to pack up quickly, you will be leaving soon."

"Where will I go?"

Aunt Bulla smiled weakly at her. "Augustine Convent."

"A convent?" The teenager squealed. "No! You cannot send me to a convent!"

"Hush!" Bulla admonished. "You will be safe there, of all places, they will not look for you there. Let's just hope your father is being overly cautious and he'll send for you soon."

And here she was, at the Augustine Convent. Waiting. She hadn't heard from her aunt in a very long while. She would receive a letter once every couple of weeks for the first few months she was there, but the letters became few and far between, and it made Bulma wonder if her aunt had fallen victim to Gero's army. Had they come to her home, looking for her and took her aunt instead? A question she didn't want to know the answer to, it was much too painful to fathom what happened to her. It was better to think that she was off vacationing somewhere, enjoying life instead of her being in a slave camp or worse.

The first few months were a bit rough for Bulma. She wasn't used to their lifestyle, she was used to a more opulent life in comparison to the one's the nuns lived. Her parents weren't rich, but they weren't poor either.

The nuns were kind to Bulma and thankfully put up with the moody teenager when she first arrived. She barely ate or conversed with anybody and would lash out at the poor women if they tried to coax her into eating. She soon started acting out, doing things to annoy them all in hopes they would send her a way. She would take the lords name in vain, chew gum loudly during Sunday mass and would snap it every time Father Coulter gave his sermon, and more than once she had dyed the holy water green, among other things. It didn't take Mother Superior long to dish out the punishments either. In the first six months you would often see Bulma scrubbing the floors of the convent with a toothbrush or polishing door knobs. But if she really ticked the head nun off, she would make Bulma get up in front of everybody during Sunday mass and sing hymns with only herself and her beloved acoustic guitar… something that Bulma hated doing. Singing in front of people was not her cup of tea.

After about six months, she found that the nuns weren't going to throw her out and decided that she had acted a fool long enough and decided to let them live in peace as they were before they so kindly took her in. She apologized to them all and all forgave her, understanding that she was going through a difficult time. She did tend to get into trouble from time to time though… being an outright brat and being mischievous due to boredom and just plain being attracted to trouble are entirely different things. For instance, she sent the whole convent into a frenzy when she didn't turn up for dinner. They searched and searched for her, thinking the worst, and finally found her fast asleep up on the hill top just above the abbey in a bed of wild flowers, where she had been reading a book and dozed off. Mother Superior was so angry that the poor girl was polishing door knobs for days. It was safe to say, Bulma found trouble even when she wasn't looking for it and definitely kept the nuns on their toes.

It was a much more simple life she led in comparison to her old one. But she didn't mind it, that is, after she got used to it. Living with nuns wasn't so bad. They gave her the freedom she wished, as long as she stayed safe and didn't bring any attention to herself… which as of late was starting to become an issue. As much as she didn't mind the quiet life, it was starting to bore her some, which meant she would look for things to do.

She was constantly getting in trouble for playing her acoustic guitar at inappropriate times in the large stone building that held the worship part of the convent. The acoustics in the building were amazing, making the chords of her music more sharp and beautiful… but the nuns, who were used to things that were quiet and peaceful, didn't share her enthusiasm. Bulma would often also get into some trouble for being too loud during Sunday mass or climbing the outer walls of the property in order to get a better view of the town that was below.

She couldn't help it, Bulma was curious by nature and had often heard some of the nuns call her 'untamable'… whatever that meant.

Now that she was more accustomed to her new and hopefully temporary life within the convent and was older, she found things to help pass the time and keep her mind off of the war waging on in the countries surrounding theirs.

Thankfully, the convent was just outside the borders of the country of Saiyan***? which was in neutral territory… but nobody knew how long the peace would last. All knew it was a matter of time until Gero would invade, but in the time being, and while it was safe to go out, Bulma would venture off into the mountains, enjoying the tranquil and beautiful scenery of what the countryside had to offer. She would get lost in books she'd borrow from the library next to the convent while enjoying nature's beauty or would take long strolls in the small town, walking everywhere the old cobble stoned streets led to.

Bulma shifted again, turning away from her parents happy photographed faces and stared up at the ceiling again. She wished she knew if her family was alright. How long would she have to stay here? She was eighteen years old, she was old enough to live on her own and maybe it was time for her to go on and find a life here, in the town where the convent was located. She wasn't exactly giving up hope, but she didn't want to live in hiding forever… She had been thinking this for quite some time now, and today was a good day as any to talk to Mother Superior about her moving out of the convent and getting on with her life.

Showered, dressed and fully sated from breakfast Bulma stood hesitantly at the wood and glass door. She took a deep breath and tightened her long blue pony tail, mentally preparing herself, and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Bulma turned the nob and poked her head into the small room. "May I have a word, Mother Superior?"

The ancient woman looked up over her half moon spectacles and rose an eyebrow at the young woman. "Come in."

She nodded and entered fully, closing the door behind her and sat down across from the eldest nun, who was sitting at an old, weathered oak table, looking over a leather bound book and jotting down notes into it.

"What is it my child?" Mother Superior asked, her no nonsense look, as always on her face, making Bulma wonder if the woman had ever smiled in her damned life.

Bulma looked down at her folded hands in her lap, not wanting to look at the woman directly for fear of losing her confidence. The nun was quite intimidating and had more than once given Bulma a tongue lashing for one thing or another. She, quite frankly, was a scary woman, and Bulma thought that even the Devil himself would be afraid of her if he ever came across her. "I am now eighteen, and although I do understand that you have helped protect me, I think I am old enough to look after myself as well as keep myself out of danger. I would like to move out and go on with my life. Possibly try and find out what happened to my parents and get on with my life."

Silence.

Bulma peeked up at the woman through her lashes and saw that a very large scowl graced the woman's face wrinkled face.

"Child," Mother Superior finally spoke. "I do understand you want to live life, but you must know that once you do not reside with us, we would be unable to protect you, hide you, keep you safe from the evil that is spreading throughout the world. Do you understand this, Bulma?"

Bulma dipped her head down even further. "Yes, I understand. But Mother Superior, I don't wish to live here anymore. It's not that I don't love you all or appreciate what you all have done for me… I just… I need… I need to think about moving on. I've come to the realization that my parents and possibly my aunt are dead, I can't keep living in fear...plus…how am I ever going to meet any boys living here? I wish to get married some day you know? Who is going to look for a future wife in a convent?"

She looked up to see Mother Superiors eye brow was hiked as high as it could go before it disappeared underneath the veil of her habit. She then closed her eyes and said a quick prayer under her breath for patience, something she did a lot, especially around Bulma. "Let me pray on this. I will get back to you at the end of the week. But keep in mind, whatever my decision may be, your safety will always come first. We took you in and promised your family, your family who has helped our church greatly in the past years, to keep you safe. Understand child?"

Bulma looked up at her. "I understand."

"Bulma, do not give up hope on your family. We have not heard either way if they live or not, and that means there is still a chance that they are still in hiding. The lord works in mysterious ways and you must let him lead you down the path he has chosen." Her scowl softened for the briefest of moments and then came back almost instantly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Bulma got up, seeing that she was dismissed and quickly exited the room, smiling brightly. Her talk with the old woman was more successful than she thought it would. Although she was itching to get out of the place, if Mother Superior didn't think it would be a good idea for her to leave, she'd respect her wishes… at least for a little while longer. The fear of being found scared her to her core. Gero was relentless when it came to things he wanted.

* * *

**_Vegeta_**

The man, people would say, was a god of war. He was cold and arrogant and vengeful. These attributes helped him climb the latter of military hierarchy in record speed, becoming the youngest highest ranking officer ever.

But a person isn't born with these characteristics. A chain of events molded Vegeta into the ruthless man he was today…

He was born into wealth, but that certainly didn't mean he didn't know how to work hard. His father, a retired Colonel in the Saiya army, got rich by starting his own construction company and was responsible for the many beautiful buildings in the town of Augustine. At a young age Vegeta was put to work by his father teaching him that things don't come easily and you must work hard in life you wish to be successful.

Vegeta's mother was a baroness and at one time was a beautiful woman. She was everything her title demanded her to be and was kind but stern and made sure that her son grew up properly, teaching him on how to be a gentleman and the ways of their social status.

At the age of ten, Vegeta's father became fed up with the rising threat of the Red Ribbon Army and rejoined the army of Saiya… At the age of fifteen Vegeta became the head of the household, his father, had been killed in action. Rumor had it Gero killed the Colonel himself, but it was never proven.

He left his mother at the age of seventeen to join the Saiyan army. He used his anger and bitterness against his enemy to rise to the status of Captain of the navel army at the young age of 21 due to him being the best at what he did and taking no prisoners.

At the age of 22, he became engaged. Her name was Violet and she and Vegeta were completely in love. They had known each other since nursery school and Vegeta knew from a young age that Violet would someday would be his wife. She was kind and beautiful and extremely generous, always donating her time helping the hospital take care of sick and injured children. She was soft spoken, and many people wondered how such a sweet woman would agree to marry the hot headed Captain Ouji. But one look at the couple when together answered their questions. His cold demeanor changed when in her presence and anyone around could see that they he loved his fiancé very much. He doted on her and showered her with gifts, something you had to see to believe.

But the happiness between the two came to an abrupt halt… Violet had fallen ill, at first she brushed it off, thinking it was the flu. But as the days pressed on, her illness became more and more severe. She was unable to keep any food or liquids down and became so weak that she lost the ability to use her limbs. Still, Vegeta didn't lose hope and was determined to marry her, even if he had to carry her down the aisle himself.

But, it was never meant to be. They soon found that she had caught a rather nasty virus from one of the children when helping at the hospital, and unfortunately there was no cure.

She died three days before they were to be married.

Vegeta couldn't bare going to her funeral, it was held where they were to be married and he couldn't handle it. He spent the day and the weeks following drinking himself into oblivion. After a month of being drunk and angry, he decided enough was enough and delved into his work. He requested to oversee the most dangerous of missions and soon found that being in the mix of things, especially war, made him forget about his beloved. It was easier to be numb and not care than to feel the pain of his lose.

Before her death, even though Vegeta could be brash and arrogant at times was mostly kind, when not on his war ship hunting the enemy. But after the death of his fiancé, what kindness he had within him faded away and bitterness filled his heart.

This beautiful spring day marked the second anniversary of his beloveds passing. In the past he had no trouble ignoring the day, he supposed he didn't have an issue shrugging it off because he had been at sea each time it came, but now, he was home on leave. Stuck in the house of his family, where he would have shared a life with her...

Now it was just him and his frazzled mother, who never seemed to recover from his father's sudden death.

Even after two years, the large mansion seemed even more empty without Violet's bright voice filling the rooms with her laughter or sweet humming when cooking him breakfast. It was why he opted to stay on his warship for years instead of being at home. He just couldn't handle the emptiness that she left when she died.

And since her death, he hadn't shown any real interest of finding another woman. Not even a one night tryst with somebody seemed appealing to him. He often wondered if he'd ever be with another, but would quickly berate himself for thinking such a thing and punish himself by beating himself up at the boxing gym or some other physical activity that left him bloodied and sore.

He stood stick straight, overlooking the amazing property of his home, his dark eyes clouded with his ever present anger at the world as he watched the landscapers begin their weekly task of upkeeping the magnificent grounds of his home. He had only been home for two days and he was already ready to go back to his warship. It had been two years since he had taken any leave time and his commanding officer all but threatened his career if he didn't take vacation. And the damned man was making him take a full three months off! What was he to do for three months? Especially now that his mother's care taker had up and left yesterday…

He rolled his eyes. He had yelled at her just once and apparently it had scared the life out of the woman. Although, in hind sight, telling her that he was going to break her damned fingers off and throw them into the creek, was probably a little harsh. But damnit-all, the woman was clumsy, especially around him. She had dropped things all day –who wouldn't be nervous around the monster of a man- and he had finally had enough when she dropped a full glass of milk on files he had brought home with him to study.

Now he had to find a new person to take care of his mentally unstable mother, because he sure as hell wasn't going to do it. The house keeper had her hands full looking over the daily chores of the large manor and the butler was not fit for the job of overseeing the daily tasks of caring for his loopy mother.

He groaned and stepped away from his perch and entered his room, quickly grabbing his jacket, and stealthily slipped out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house without being detected. He didn't want to deal with anybody. He needed to get out for a while, and hopefully get out of the brooding mood that has washed over him… He jumped onto his motorcycle and headed into town and straight for the pub, not caring that it was 10:30 in the morning.

* * *

beta'd by Springandbysummerfall


End file.
